


This could be something...who knows? (I'm not good with titles haha)

by Muziclov3r16



Category: Jung Sewoon - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: August 31st is the time, But I love Sewoon, F/M, LOVE HIM, Please be happy!, Support Ponyo boy, i'm not good at this, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muziclov3r16/pseuds/Muziclov3r16
Summary: Er...I got bored so I tried writing a Sewoon/OC scenario and ended up with this bullet list story since I'm not that good.You move into a new place that also came with a cute...slightly clumsy neighbor.





	This could be something...who knows? (I'm not good with titles haha)

  * It was near the end of summer when you moved into your new apartment. You had managed to persuade your parents to let you live off campus for the next 2 years of college and you absolutely loved your new place. It was perfect just for you.
  * For a week, it remained quiet which you preferred until you were awakened at 2 am by loud thumps and crazy laughter ( ~~GUESS WHOO~~ ) from next door.
  * Before you could get up and “nicely” ask your neighbors to shut up, you heard loud knocks and the laughter stop. You guessed someone else on the floor beat you to it.
  * The first time you meet your new neighbors is the next afternoon as you’re coming back from ballet practice at the university you went to.
  * You were headed to your place when you bumped into a brown-haired boy who was coming out of the apartment beside you.
  * “I’m so sorry!”
  * “No. I’m sorry…it’s my fault, well my roommate. He pushed me out of our place.”
  * You both laugh awkwardly looking down which is when incident number 2 occurs. Cute boy spots that you dropped your pointe shoes and reaches down to pick it up.
  * It was a good idea…but at the same time you reach down and BAM! Your face collides with his guitar bag. He drops the shoes that he just picked up and immediately reaches out to you..
  * “OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!”
  * You chuckle holding onto your forehead, “No it’s my fault too”
  * He immediately reaches out to check your face and WOW SO CLOSE OMFG. SOMEHOW YOU’RE HOLDING YOUR BREATH AND HE HAS NO CLUE.
  * Brown haired cutie is too busy examining your face to see how close you two were and that your cheeks were flushed from the closeness.
  * He only pulls away from you after the door opens and his roommate peeks his head out.
  * “Uh…did I interrupt something?” (Tbh other brown haired cutie was peeking through the little eye hole and watching everything; Blackmail for later duh)
  * Cute brown haired boy immediately pulls away once he realizes how close you two are. ARE HIS EARS TURNING RED OR IS THAT YOUR IMAGINATION?!
  * You end up picking up your pointe shoes and rushing to your door. Before either boy, they could do anything you rushed into your apartment.
  * What a great way to meet your new neighbors?...
  * Skip to later in the evening…you’re just laughing while watching an episode of Infinite Challenge when someone rings your doorbell.
  * You peek through the little eyehole thing and OMG…it’s the cutie from earlier. You take a deep breathe, check if your clothes a.k.a your pajamas are okay and then open the door.
  * “uh hey…” cue inner squealing cause wOw he’s cute even when kinda awkward? Oh and cause his boyfriend look is on point too. (Everything he wears = boyfriend looks)
  * He lifts a black bag to your face. “I uh…it’s a few hours late but I got you something to apologize for earlier and uh to introduce myself.”
  * You take the bag and peek inside laughing softly when you see he bought you some convenience store ice creams. “Thanks…and I’ve already forgiven you for earlier. I’m y/n by the way.”
  * “I’m Sewoon. Oh and my roommate, the one you saw earlier is Jaehwan hyung. He’s had a gig so I’m the only one introducing myself.”
  * And that’s how you finally get brown haired cutie’s name and more after you end up sharing the ice cream he bought you.
  * Fast forward to several months later (wow this is getting kinda long? Haha). You’re close with Sewoon, Jaehwan and even some other friends of theirs who happen to live in the same apartment complex. You all go to the same college but you’re a ballet/dance major and their all music so you rarely see them unless they’re in one of your other dance classes. (does this make sense yay nay ayay wtf?)
  * You and Sewoon are the closest and always end up getting teased or asked if you two are dating since Sewoon always picks you up from ballet when he can and you always call him Ponyo (CUTE!) and attend his music gigs sometimes.
  * Tbh since the first time you met Sewoon, you had a crush on him and you were pretty sure he kind of liked you back? Well that and Jaehwan keeps telling you and sending videos to you of Sewoon either talking about you or writing secret songs about you. (What a great friend AM I RITE?)
  * You weren’t sure he was ever going to confess to you so one night while you two are hanging out at the apartment “garden” area, you decide you would have to make some kind of move.
  * That was until Sewoon stops playing the guitar and just casually says, “Y/N…I like you. Will you go out with me?”
  * For a bit it was quiet and you couldn’t look him in the eyes (your cheeks felt so hot and you were still processing said words even though you know you both like each other).
  * When you finally look up, Sewoon looks highkey sad and you’re panicked.
  * “YES I’LL GO OUT WITH YOU!” wow way to just scream it for all your neighbors to hear. GREAT JOB Y/N. (Tbh you just wanted Sewoon to not look sad anymore. It was cute but sad and dude probably regretted asking you out thinking he would get rejected)
  * Sewoon grins as he hears your answer and leans over to kiss you…UNFORTUNATELY you get hit with his guitar. OMG.
  * “Oh no I’m so sorry!” he puts his guitar to the side and gets up close again to check your face (cue memories of first meeting oh la la la)
  * He looks so cute looking worried over you that you just lean in and kiss him.
  * Shocked Ponyo = Cute Ponyo
  * When he gets back to his senses like .4 seconds later he finally leans in and kisses you. (HIHI CUTE!!!!)
  * So that’s basically your little love story. You got a nice new apartment and a cute boyfriend with it. Who would’ve thought.



     

***Pls support Sewoon's debut on August 31st!**

 


End file.
